Let It All Burn
by Syringe Rat
Summary: Bane's interest is piqued in a girl who is more like himself than he would have thought. He intends to make her his successor. Will she bend to his will before Ra's Al Ghoul's destiny is fulfilled? Or will she burn with the rest of the city. Rated M for future adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I feel kind of bad starting a new fic when I've barely gotten anywhere with my old one. But I was blindsided by Bane feels when I saw TDKR and Loki was placed in the back seat. This came to me in the middle of the night and I had to write it. It isn't beta'd so please forgive any grievous mistakes! And please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism makes better writers :3 **

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned DC/Batman ect, sadly however, I do not. **

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain  
Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

_Hurricane – 30 Seconds To Mars_

Angry was an understatement. Julie Daggett's blood was boiling with rage as she sat in the back of the black Bentley, her hands clenched into fists against the leather seat. The drivers eyes kept flicking to the rear view mirror, watching her with concern as he drove her to her fathers office. He had asked her if she was okay when she came storming out of the airport, luggage in hand, but she had ignored him. Understandably, seeing as she was surrounded by the paparazzi, snapping her picture, asking how school was, and inquiring why she was back from Sweden so soon.

Now that they were alone, James was itching to ask what was going on with his employers daughter. It wasn't unusual for Julie to be so angry, she was angry most of the time as it were. Her hot temper had gotten her into trouble on many occasions. It was unusual for her to return home unless it was mandatory. Julie hated Gotham.

She sighed deeply, leaning her head against the back of the seat, flexing her fingers as she tried to calm herself down "Thank you for picking me up, James. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Miss Daggett." James replied, his eyes back on the road.

Julie was silent for a few moments before speaking again "I was informed of a situation involving my brother, so I came back to remedy it."

Ah, yes, of course that was the issue. Julie's twin brother meant more to the girl than her own life. He was the only she would fly across the country for at a moments notice. No matter the cost.

"I'm sure he will be pleased to see you, Miss Daggett." She smiled tightly and went back to looking out of the tinted window, glaring at her surroundings with disgust.

She loathed everything about Gotham. From her home, to her parents, to the filthy, streets infested with parasitic people. Miles was her only reason to stay, but that was taken away from her as her father had shipped her to off to a boarding school in Sweden. Julie had been conflicted for quite some time, wanting to be back in Gotham to protect her bother, but thrilled to be so far away from the poisonous city

She had been so upset that her father had split them apart it was all she could do not to break down completely. Julie had never been away from him for such long periods of time, it made her ache.

A year and a half later though, she understood why she had been sent away. The news she had acquired and the conclusions she had drawn had made her buy her plane ticket and fly none stop back home.

The Bentley pulled up in front of the skyscraper that hosted her fathers office ten minutes later. James muttered that he would park and wait for her to return. She nodded her thanks and hopped out of the car, striding purposefully across the crowded sidewalk to walk through the revolving glass door into the grand building.

The art deco design was grand in the lobby. The deep rich colors, sparkling chandeliers, and creamy marble floors still made Julie sigh like a child over it's beauty. Even in her current state of rage, she admired aesthetic of the building.

Storming up to the golden elevator, she punched in the buttoned for the sixteenth floor, crossing her arms over her chest as the heavy doors slid shut behind her. The elevator moved up with a small jerk, stopping moments later at the sixteenth floor.

Her kitten heels clicked across the polished floors as she advanced down the long hallway, setting her jaw in anger and determination as she went. Entering another lobby she approached the ornately carved desk where John Daggett's secretary sat, typing away at her keyboard, unaware of her company.

"Alyson, please inform my father that I wish to see him." She hissed venomously. The young woman behind the desk jumped at the sound of Julie's voice, round blue eyes staring up at her with surprise and fear. She wasted no time in picking up the phone though, hastily pushing the button that connected the two rooms.

"M-Mr. Daggett, Sir. Your daughter is here, she's requesting to see you." Julie crossed her arms over her chest . She could hear her fathers voice through the speaker of the phone from where she stood and all but growled as she heard his annoyed dismissal. He was either stupid, or he had a lot of nerve.

The pretty blonde secretary looked up at Julie with wide, frightened eyes as she mouthed a wordless apology at her. Julie nodded to the woman, feeling a twinge of regret for scaring her, but was too angry to apologize at that moment. Alyson knew her fury wasn't directed at her.

Without another word, Julie turned and barged straight into the spacious office, stomping towards the long, mahogany table. Her father sat at the head of the table, surrounded by several men. Her brother sat on this left and a veritable giant sat to his right. Her steps almost faltered as she caught a glimpse of his face, or lack thereof. His mouth a nose were covered with what looked like a giant metal spider. The noises it made with each of his deep, steady breathes were unnerving; inhuman.

"What the hell!" John Daggett exclaimed, anger lacing his voice as he stood up hastily from his expensive, straight back chair "I thought I told Alyson to-"

"You did." She snapped, cutting him off as she stopped in front of him. Her gaze turned to fixate on her brother, thin and pale, his eyes wide as they looked at her with a mix of joy and fear "Gehe ins Auto." She said shortly, her voice softening ever so slightly as their eyes locked.

"But-" He started, his glance darted between his father, who gave him a pointed look to remain seated, and his twin, who gave him and equally pointed look towards the door. He watched her mouth form the words 'now.' and he stood up, giving his father and almost apologetic look as he scurried from the room without another word.

Waiting until the heavy doors clicked shut behind him, she rounded on her father. "You have some nerve." She growled, watching with some satisfaction as he shrank away from her vicious tone "You have some fucking nerve, bringing Miles into whatever you're doing."

Her father bristled and shot back "He's my son, if I want to train him to take over the business, than I will. And you, young lady, will watch your mouth. How dare you interrupt my meeting!"

Julie let out a derisive laugh, rolling her green eyes "That's the worst lie I've ever heard! You actually expect me to believe that you want an heir? You would let all of your money burn before you gave it to anyone else, let alone him. I know what you think about him and whatever twisted scheme you're plotting around him end's now. You leave him alone, do you hear me?" The hostility in the office was almost tangible as Julie gripped the back of the chair Miles had occupied with white knuckled hands

"And if I decide to ignore the empty threats of a foolish child, than what?" John's voice was low and deadly. Julie could see the veins in his neck and temples becoming more pronounced as his anger increased.

"It's hardly empty." She snorted, leaning in closer towards her father "Do you remember all of the money you had to fork out to our old nanny? When Miles and I where eight and she hit him because he had annoyed her? Do you remember all of the damage control you had to do to keep her from talking?"

The nanny had smacked Miles right across his small face when he threw a temper tantrum. He had stopped his angry tirade as he fell to the ground, hitting his head in the process. Julie had stepped in at that point to defend him; causing untold damage to the woman, who required a large sum of money not to tell every nanny, babysitter, and au pair in Gotham what savage beasts the Daggetts had birthed.

John visibly shrank away at that, his eyes filled with hatred as he glared up at his only daughter, white faced "Get the hell out of my office."

With a cool smile of triumph sliding across her features, Julie saluted him mockingly, backing away from the long table. Turning on her heel, she marched back out of the decadent room, slamming the carved wooden doors behind her, but not before she heard a strange voice, metallic and laughing.

"Your children are delightful, Mr. Daggett! Your daughter is quite the fierce little lioness!"

Halting in front of Alyson's desk, she placed a gentle hand on the top to gain her attention "Hey, I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier." She said quietly. The blonde woman looked up and smiley slightly, shrugging her shoulders in dismissal.

"It's okay, Miss. Daggett. I'd yell at him too if I didn't need a job."

Julie gave the secretary a wry smile before stalking back down the hall towards the elevator. The metallic voice she had heard as she left the office made made her uneasy. Something told her the masked man was the last person on earth she wanted a compliment from...

With a skip in her step she exited the office building, pleased to see James had parked right outside of the door. Julie hopped down the stone steps towards the Bentley, opening the door and sliding in next to her twin. Her shoulders relaxed as she looked over at him, a genuine smile crossing her face as she leaned over to give him a brief hug.

"James, please take us home?" She called sweetly, blinking up at their driver with sparkling eyes. The man behind the wheel nodded and smiled, glad that storm had passed and no bodies were thrown out the window of the top floor in the process.

Miles shook his head in bemusement, looking at his sister with a smile. "Where did you come from?" He laughed "You were in Sweden yesterday!" Julie laughed, buckling her seatbelt as she peered at him. His usually messy brown hair was swept back from his face and he was wearing a very expensive suit, two things that were very unlike him. His eyes, the same color as her own, still sparkled with happiness as he looked at her. His smile was wide and happy too. He just looked so... Clean, that it was all Julie could do not to pounce on him and ruffle his perfect hair.

"I know, but a little birdie told me some things that were happening around here, so I thought I'd come home for awhile!" Her smile and teasing manner stopped abruptly at the look on his face. His happy expression had clouded over as soon as she had stopped speaking.

"Meaning mom told you dad was taking me to work with him." The sudden Irritation surprised her. Julie was unaccustomed to her twin being truly angry with her. He had his mood swings but she was never the cause of them.

He was glaring at her now, brow furrowed in a scowl as he watched her with reproach. What had happened? He had been so happy to see her moments before. Why was he angry? Julie decided this conversation could wait until they got home. No need for James to worry more than he already did.

"She might have mentioned it... No biggie!" Julie said cautiously.

"Yeah." Miles wasn't looking at her anymore, his eyes turned toward the crowed street beyond the car.

"So, how is everyone? How's Lucy?" Their little sister. Perfect, blonde, nine years old and happy as could be. Julie never had to worry about the girl, she was sound of mind and in good hands. Lucy was the beam of sunshine her family needed. It was unfair for someone as precious as she to be living in such a broken home. It made Julie heartsick that she had been stripped of the nurturing she should have received from two loving parents, instead of a live in nanny and a crazy mother.

"Fantastic." Miles replied, his tone so grim you'd have thought they were discussing her funeral "Really fucking great. She'll be home from school soon and you can ask her how peachy life is here."

Julie swallowed and cleared her throat "I-I will talk to her later than... Uh, how have you been...?" The way her voice quavered made Julie want to throw herself out of the car. She felt like those girls that she despised and quickly kept talking, forcing her voice to remain steady "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever. I've missed you." Her twin gave a none committal grunt and continued to scowl out the window like a petulant teenager, forced to endure moms mini van.

"How's mom doing?" She tried again, although the attempt was feeble.

As well as she knew him, it was hard for her to tell when he was being difficult on purpose or if he was having another manic episode. Miles had become quite the talented actor over the years. A talent he used on his family with glee.

"Batshit fucking crazy, as usual." He snapped louder, crossing his arms over his chest.

Julie blinked, mouth slightly open as she stared at him. This was an interesting turn of events. She felt a sharp stinging in her heart to be addressed so harshly by the one person who knew her inside out.

"Oookay..." She mumbled, looking down at her fingers, which here entwined in her lap "She's still at the condo though, dad hasn't shipped her off to-"

"Julie, shut the fuck up!" Miles growled, turning in his seat to glower at her. Gone was the timid looking boy that sat at their fathers side only minutes ago. He was replaced with a terrifying young man, hostility issuing from every inch of him.

Julie bit her lip, hard. Trying to keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes as they burned. Her throat tightened and she swallowed hastily, trying to dislodge the lump. She turned in her seat, staring out the window too, sneaking glances as her brother sat rigidly next to her the remainder of the trip, shoulders hunched as he muttered unintelligible things to himself. He jumped out of the car as soon as James pulled up outside of the condo, slamming the door behind him as he trudged up to the building. The doorman quickly hauled open the glass door as Miles approached, nodding his head in respect as he disappeared inside.

James gave her a sympathetic look as they both exited the Bentley, patting her on the shoulder as he opened the trunk to get her luggage. Julie tried to smile back at him, but failed miserably as she quickly scuttled inside, after her brother, trying to catch up with him before he reached the elevator.

"Hey, wait up!" Jogging to keep up with his long strides she fell in step with him as he violently pressed the button for the top floor. Julie gazed up at him nervously, biting her lip. While she could calm even his foulest moods, she was unsure how to proceed when it was directed at her.

The elevator ride up to the condo was silent. Julie watched the muscles in her twins jaw twitch as he clenched his teeth and knew he was about to explode.

Julie hopped their mother would be asleep when they got in. Seeing her son in such an agitated state would surely set her off. The last the she needed.

With a ding, the doors slide open and all hell broke lose. Miles grabbed Julie's arm and all but dragged her down the hallway, throwing open the door to the condo and pushing her inside the spacious entryway "What the FUCK, Julie?!" He yelled at her, making her take a step back once she had regained her balance "Do you think I'm a fucking child that needs your help and protection at all times? You didn't need to come back to save me from him, goddamn it!"

Julie frowned, staring at him "But-" She was cut off when he let out an angry roar and grabbed a vase that sat near the door. She jumped as the decorative glass hit the wall opposite him, shattering into pieces. This was getting out of hand, she had to calm him down quickly before he lost himself completely and harmed her without meaning to.

"I don't want your help, I can do it myself!" His voice was taking on a childish tone as he continued to stop around.

"I know you can Mile-" She started but was cut off once again as his voice drowned hers out.

"I am an adult! I don't need protection from anyone. I'm grown up!" Julie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Miles!" She said firmly and loudly "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would take it like this! I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Fuck you!" was the only reply she got as he continued to storm through the condo, into the living room to throw himself down on the couch face first.

"Please, Miles, don't act this way!" A pleading note creeping into her voice as she leaned over the back of the couch to pat him on the back "I love you."

Miles' sigh was muffled by the pillows he buried his face against but made no other response. Julie walked around the side of the white couch, plopping into an armchair next to it with a sigh "I know you're an adult and can take care of yourself, I didn't mean to make you feel like a child. You know how I feel about dad…"

Her twin looked up at her with a glare as he moved himself into a seated position, rubbing his face with the back of his fist. A pout on his lips as he scowled " I'm a grown up! Dad finally thinks so, he said it himself and he wants me to start to learn the business! Today was going great until you butted in."

Julie leaned her head back in defeat, knowing this wouldn't be a battle she could win right away. She might never be able to convince her twin how much their father despised them. How the only thing he cared about was power and money. Not his little broken family that wilted and died behind closed doors. The mental illness he had inherited from their mother blinded him to so many things, which was why she flew back; he needed her to protect him, even if he was unaware of it.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to mess up your meeting." She said softly, sitting up to lean forward, placing a gentle hand on his shoulders. Miles relaxed visibly, his eyes lighting up at an almost startling rate as he lunged forward, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"It's okay! I've missed you a ton, Jewels!" With a pounding heart, she wrapped her arms around him in return, kissing him on the cheek.

"I've missed you too…"

He pulled away from her and stood up, looking down at her with a grin "You should tell mom you're home! She'll be so exited. So will Lucy. Did you tell them you were coming home?"

Julie shook her head, smiling lightly as she stood up as well. She decided she would needle him for information about what was going on in that meeting later. Images of the masked man once again drifting into her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Woo! I was not expecting the response I got from you guys. Thank you so much! Sorry this update took so long to update. I got distracted. 1. because writers block hit me pretty hard with a few parts of this chapter and 2. because I was blindsided by Teen Wolf feelings (which was not supposed to happen, don't judge me x_x) I had intended to keep going with this chapter but thought I would split it up so it wouldn't take as long to finish. Bane will be making a bigger appearance soon! Julie has some amateur sleuthing to do ;) Please continue to let me know what you think! I'm still trying to find a beta, so once again, excuse any horrible mistakes! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters and my ideas ;-;

The condo was silent, eerily so. A few years ago it had been filled with the sound of Lucy's tiny footsteps and squeals of delight. Even the loud, rumbling voices that would resonate up to her bedroom during the night; when her father hosted business events, or when her mother had thrown parties would have been welcome. But now even that was gone. Julie's footsteps echoed around the long hallways and up the marble staircases. Her father had spared no expenses on his home, determined to make it twice the structure Bruce Wayne's was.

John was obsessed with the Wayne family in an alarming way. He had been for some years. After Mr. and Mrs. Wayne were murdered, her father had made it his personal goal to own every last cent of theirs. Julie and Miles had not been born at that time, but the information Julie gleaned from various sources had confirmed the greed she was certain consumed him. She was appalled at the depth of it.

Julie had no doubt that it was John that had pushed her mother over the end. Claire's mania had always been reined in when she and Miles were small. Her bouts of depression had been easily cured when her two adoring children would crawl into the king sized bed, kissing her cheeks and begging her to play with them. As they grew, it became hard for her again, she would seclude herself and leave them for their various nanny's. She would throw lavish parties and drink until the sun rose, stumbling back to her room as her children left for school.

Not long after that, Claire became pregnant with Lucy. It was common knowledge that John wasn't her father. If John had cared he might have been angry. His only concern was that the press never found out about the affair - not that the press was interested in the Daggett family for long. After Lucy's first birthday, the Joker had torn their city apart. All eyes were on the clown man and his cronies. It wasn't until the bombing of Gotham General that the Daggett family was on the radar once more. Julie and Miles had been sitting on the bus, on their way home from school when the bus had been hijacked by men with guns in clown masks.

Julie remembered all of the people being loaded onto the bus before the hospital exploded, the terrifying man with the painted face following in their wake. He had sat himself in the back of the bus, near she and her brother, giggling manically as the building went up in flames. Miles had been petrified, clinging to his sisters hand as the masked men started to herd the passengers off the bus, tying them up and placing them in a large building that was under construction.

The Joker had approached the two youngest children, eyeing them with an unreadable expression. Miles had promptly burst into tears, hiding behind his twin with a whimper. The Joker had doubled over with hysterical giggles, waltzing up behind them, placing two gloved palms on the tops of their heads. He petted them and adopted a tone of mock concern, telling them that it would be alright if they did what they were told.

Luckily the Batman had swooped in, saving the day just in time. The two children had gone up with bumps and bruises in the wake of the paparazzi. Miles however, had received more than just physical wounds. All of his trauma was internal. His post traumatic stress, coupled with the medley of other issues he had inherited from their mother, he had come away shattered, a fragment of the boy he had been. Through all of the strenuous therapy he had been put through, Miles learned to control the attacks he would occasionally have.

Julie climbed the last flight of stairs that lead to her mothers room, knocking lightly on the oak door before letting herself in. The heavy drapes were drawn across the wall of windows that stretched across the right side of the large room. Julie tread carefully across the clothing strewn floor. Expensive silks and cashmeres littered the wood floors, it looked like no one had been in to clean in months.

With a sigh, Julie approached the queen sized bed, taking a seat in the armchair that sat beside it. Claire was lost in a sea of blankets, her head resting on her mattress, face obscured with a soft pillow, soft blonde tendrils flowing around it. A frown marred Julie's face as she listened to the deep rattling breathes her mother took, like every breath cost her a great deal. Leaning over the bed, Julie reached over and lifted the pillow from her face, hoping that was causing the troubling noises to emit from her.

Claire expelled a wheezing cough and rolled over in her sleep. Still drawing deep, rattling breathes. Julie but her lip, wondering what was wrong. Her eyes flicked to the nightstand, which held her numerous medications, orange bottles laying haphazardly around. She sighed deeply, reaching over once more, this time to rouse her mother, gently shaking her shoulder "Mom, mom wake up."

The older woman groaned, attempting to pull the covers higher up over her head "Mmmm no! Five more minutes."

"Mom it's me, I'm home. Wake up!" Julie turned over into her side. Opening her blearily blue eyes to stare sleepily at her daughter.

"Baby!" Claire cooed, reaching out with a skeletal hand to grasp Julie's "I've missed you. Why are you home so early?"

"I have business to attend too. It couldn't wait so I came now." Julie stated, giving her a wane smile. Claire tugged on her hand, sitting up so she could awkwardly wrap her arms around her shoulders. Her mother was alarmingly thin, Julie could have counted her ribs as she pressed her hands against her back.

"Oh, work!" The blonde scoffed pulled away, sitting up a little straighter in bed. Her face was gaunt and skeletal like the rest of her. Cheekbones too sharp and eyes too bright. Her lips were dry and cracked as well "You're too young to be thinking about work, baby." She rasped.

"I probably am." Julie said softly "But someone has to do it!"

Claire merely shook her head without reply, laying back down against her pillows with a far away look in her eyes. Her vision blurring in and out of focus "You would look so pretty with your hair down…" She mumbled, motioning towards her daughters brown hair, which was up in a high ponytail like it usually was "And turquoise, that would look so good on you too."

Julie sighed, standing up to give her mother a kiss on the forehead "Yes, mama." She had lasted longer than Julie had originally though. Before she had been shipped to boarding school and her mother had been like this, Claire could hardly spit out half a sentence before falling back into unconsciousness. This had to be an improvement, right?

Julie quietly slipped out of the bedroom, the door clicking shut behind her as she strode back down the hall. Her mind was so far away she had stopped paying attention to where she was walking, ending up in her fathers study.

"Julie! I didn't know you were home, sweetheart." Julie looked up from the floor to see Elise, her sisters nanny and their housekeeper, dusting off one of the many bookshelves in the corner of the room. Julie smiled warmly at the woman, walking over to give her a tight hug in greeting.

"I just got here a couple of hours ago. How are you, El?" Elise smiled and patted Julie fondly on the cheek, setting down her duster in her hand as she turned to lean against the shelf behind her.

Elise Theron was in her mid thirties, tall and ash blonde with a warm smile and soft-spoken nature. She had drawn the family in the instant she had walked through the door. Elise was the only person who had brought order into the Daggett's home. She nurtured and took care of Lucy from birth, calmed Miles down from his episodes, and helped Julie keep her temper in check. There wasn't a night gone by that Julie didn't wish that Elise had been her birth mother instead. It was a relief to see her once more.

"I'm doing alright, doll face! You're home because of Miles, aren't you." She said, lowering her voice conspiratorially, looking over her shoulder to make sure the door to her right was closed, as well as the one behind Julie "There have been some interesting developments around her since they shipped you over seas."

Julie closed her eyes, rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers "So I've heard. Do you have any details?"

"Possibly." Said the housekeeper in a casual tone "I know this giant of a man with a mask covering his face has been here quit a lot. Pops in a few nights a week to have a chat with your father and brother in here. I also know that they're planning to take over Wayne Enterprises."

"They're WHAT?" Julie's voice rose in outrage and Elise quickly hushed her with a warning look "How dare he!" Julie lowered her voice to a hiss, her fists clenched.

"I know!" The older woman said, shaking her head "I think your father had been planning something for awhile, now he has people to help him put it in motion."

Julie let out a noise of exasperation "I can't believe he would drag Miles into it too! Wait, no. Actually I can believe it. His depravity know's no bounds. What the hell is his damage?!"

"He probably wants someone else to take down with him if things go south." Elise noted with disdain, turning once more to start cleaning "Greedy man."

With a snort of disgust, Julie perched herself on the oak desk behind the housekeeper, watching her work as she mulled over this information. She had to figure out a way to draw her brother out of her fathers clutches. A way that wouldn't anger him or make him feel like a child. It would be no easy task. Miles was almost as proud and headstrong as she was.

"Lucy should be home any minute now." Elise noted softly, breaking Julie's train of thought "She's missed you quite a bit and asked almost every day for a straight month when you'd be home."

Julie couldn't help but smile. Despite her anger and frustration, the little girl always brought a smile to her face "Did she? Crazy brat. How has she been doing?"

"She's been well. I've been keeping her occupied the best that I can. It's been a little difficult trying to keep her away from your mother."

Julie bit her lip and frowned "Mom isn't doing good, is she?"

Elise turned around once more, looking at the girl sympathetically "No, sweetie, she isn't. We can't figure out what's wrong with her. She just started deteriorating last year and it's progressively gotten worse and worse. She won't let me clean her room and she barely eats anything anymore."

The blonde woman leaned over than and put a hand on Julie's shoulder in comfort "It'll be okay, Hon. Now go check to see if your sister is home. I'll be starting up dinner in a bit."

"Thank you, Elise." Julie smiled and kissed her on the cheek, exiting the room through the door to her right, walking down another hallway and up a second staircase that lead to the living room.

So her mother was dying? She wasn't really surprised, if she was being honest with herself. She felt like her mother had been dying most of her life. This time it felt more immanent and real. Julie was sad, in spite of herself. Claire Daggett had not been her mother by a long shot. But she had been a constant figure in her life, someone who had played games with her and told her stories on rare occasions. She had been a playmate, not a parent. But she supposed she was grateful, even for that.

Entering the living room once more, she sprawled across one of the leather sofa's, closing her eyes as she tried to imagine how angry her father would be when he came home from work. Julie was sure the roof would be blown off the skyscraper. She smiled at the thought. She enjoyed making her father angry, it was one of her favorite hobbies and one of the many reasons she had been sent off to Sweden until she graduated in six months.

Her favorite endeavors was when she had created a scrapbook for him. Filling it with all of the newspaper and magazine clippings that featured every scandalous act that she had done over the years. That had been the last straw, and she had packed her backs laughing.

She had even framed a few of the articles for herself. Her most cherished was one she had printed off of TMZ. Her naked upper body was on display, showcasing her new nipple piercings, a saucy smirk on her lips. Her breasts were in the hands of a boy behind her, Lewis, she was pretty sure that was his name. That whole night had been a blur that began with the piercings and ended with porn.

The morning brought John howling about how she disgraced the whole family, storming around the apartment, even going as far as to break a few lamps in the process. Julie had merely sat in one of the lounge chairs, hungover and smirking at her accomplishments. Her eyes had flicked over to Miles, who was hiding just behind the door, shaking with silent giggles.

Julie's fond memories were interrupted than by a loud squeal of delight and a deadweight on her chest and stomach. Lucy had slipped into the house unheard and launched herself over the couch, sprawling across her sister as she giggled and screamed "You're home, you're home, you're home!"

"Ow! Yes, I'm home. Get off me, ya little monster!" Julie laughed, poking the little girl in the sides and maneuvering her so that she was not suffocating her anymore "How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm good!" Lucy said with a glowing smile "I've missed you TONS! It's been so boring around here without you."

"Oh, come on. Surely something interesting has been going on." Julie said teasingly, sitting up, propping a hand under her chin and she smiled down at her sister. Lucy had slipped onto the floor and was sitting indian style in front of the older girl, mimicking her by propping her own chin on her hands.

"Well, I did chase Dametri around the house, trying to get him into one of Veronica's dresses…" Lucy said thoughtfully, referring to Julie's cat and one of her many dolls. She quickly changed tack, grinning mischievously as soon as she saw the look on Julie's face "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. He's been hiding in your room since you left. I've been feeding him and changing his litter for you."

Julie's shoulders relaxed and she reached out, flicking the end of her sisters nose with her fingers "Thanks for feeding him and not traumatizing him for life!"

Julie had found the small black kitten on her way home from school one afternoon. She and Miles had heard the soft mewling from the inside a dumpster that inhabited one of the many alleyways. Miles had stayed timidly in the street whilst his sister climbed up the dumpster, rummaging around until she pulled the small animal out of the smelly garbage. They had bonded instantly and hadn't been parted for long since then. Leaving him behind had been another low blow. But she knew her brother and sister would take excellent care of the creature.

"It's the least I could do." Said the little girl with a shrug. Julie smirked and leaned over to ruffle her sisters hair affectionately.

"It's great to see you, twerp. Sweden's no fun without you."

"I know." Lucy replied, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder. She was turning out more and more like their mother every day. Hopefully with less of the crazy in her.

A snort of laughed made the girls look up. Miles waltzed into the living room, hands in the pockets of his designer slacks as he approached his sisters. He sat down on the coffee table, behind Lucy as he looked between the two of them "Subtly is not one of your strong points, Lucy." He noted.

"She's almost nine years old, of course she isn't subtle!" Julie said, laughing "Not that that means much. Lucy will forever be a girl that speaks her mind. I hope she stays like this forever."

"Me too!" Lucy shrieked, waving her arms about.

The twins laughed once more, Julie looking between the two of them before asking "So what else has been going on? You can't tell me everything has been quiet and boring in Gotham for a year!"

"Well, since the Joker got locked up, that's exactly how its been." Miles said dryly, plucking at an invisible spot on his crisp, white dress shirt.

"A guy with a scary spider mask is here all the ti-" Lucy started, but was silenced when Miles clapped a hand over her mouth and gave her a warning look "Well he is." She grumbled, pushing his hand away and standing up, looking cross.

Julie looked between the two of them, eyebrow raised in suspicion. She was glad Elise had already inform her that the masked man was a regular visitor to the Daggett home, since clearly she would not have gotten that information from Miles, or Lucy whilst he was near by.

"Soo, that guy at the meeting today is here a lot?" Julie tried to keep her tone casual as she looked up at her twin through her eyelashes.

"To keep us up to date on business." Miles' tone was stiff, as was his demeanor as he straightened up, lips pursed. Julie had to repress a sigh as she watched him close up again before her eyes, clam-like. She sadly thought back to the times that they had been able to share everything with each other and wondered what her father had done to change him so.

"Okay." Julie said with resignation, standing up as well. She stretched her arms over her head and groaned, almost falling over as the front door slammed and the sound of expensive shoes tread across the marble floor.

"_Here we go.._" Julie ushered her sister out the living room door, ordering her to go find Elise and help her start dinner. She whirled around just in time to see her father enter the room. His face dark with rage as he marched up to his daughter.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" he snarled, stopping in front of her, poking her in the chest.

"Well, dad. I live here." She said, in a hushed tone that suggested she was breaking bad news to someone.

John sputtered with incandescent rage, his face turning a marvelous shade of red as he tried to form a cutting reply. _'And people wonder where I get it from.'_ Julie mused, a slight smirk creeping across her lips.

"You're in trouble, young lady." He finally said, lamely. Julie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She spared a quick glance at her brother, expecting him to share their typical look of exasperation, but found that his face was completely void of emotion, merely nodding at his fathers words. Her jaw almost hit the floor as she looked at him questioningly.

"Yes!" John had clearly thought his words had taken effect on her as he went on to say triumphantly "You will be confined to the apartment the rest of the time you're here. No exceptions."

Julie's head whipped around to stare at her father "You can't do that!" She said, outraged.

"Oh yes I can! It's my house, you will do as I say or you're out on the street tonight." Julie's glare would have peeled stone as she met his eyes, seething.

"You will also," He started, adding insult to injury "be attending an event at Wayne Manor for Harvey Dent Day, tonight."

It was Julie's turn to sputter with indignation and anger now. This was just hitting below the belt now. Her father knew how much she loathed parties and social gatherings. Part of her was surprised he was actually forcing her to attend one, especially after how she had behaved at the last few gatherings she had attended "No! I'm not going."

"You are, and you'll be ready to leave by seven or you will be dragged there as you are." John snapped, turning on his heel, striding past his assistant, Philip Stryver on his way to his office. Julie was left sitting openmouthed in their wake, fuming as she looked over at her brother.

"I just, I can't even. Why is this…" She babbled at him. Miles shrugged passively and started to walk towards John's office as well.

"Well, you did ruin his meeting. Did you think he wouldn't try to get you back for it?"

"Who's side are you on?!" Julie yelled, actually stamping her foot in anger. Her twin didn't respond as he closed the living room door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I sincerely apologize for not updating sooner! Distracted once again. Plus I was having trouble deciding how I wanted to end this chapter. I desperately need the DVD to come out so I don't keep confusing myself with details. The excitement will be picking up soon, Bane will be appearing more as well! It's just the calm before the storm~ ;) Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Please continue to let me know what you think!  
**

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own, so please do not sue!

"He hate's Wayne, why is he going to his party? And why is he making me go with him?!" Julie snapped as she sat at her vanity, slipping on a pair of pearl earrings. She was wearing a plain, floor length, black dress that floated around her ankles when she walked. The empire waistline accentuating her figure. Pearls hung around her throat and pinned her long, dark curls on top of her head in elegant swirls. A scowl was plastered across her face as she slammed her fist onto the table, turning to look at the black cat that was sitting on her bed, watching her intently.

"Maybe he's hoping I'll wreak his house or something." She sighed, getting up to slump over to her bed, kneeling in front of it to pet Dametri. The cat yawned hugely, nuzzling her hand with his head, purring loudly as Julie straightened up, adjusting her dress. She would have thought that she'd have gained at least one night of rest after her long flight, but no. She would have to endure jet lag AND a high class party that evening. At least there was alcohol, she could easily slip away with a bottle of champagne.

Her plan for the evening was to drink as much as possible and explore the extensive manor, hopefully meeting the elusive millionaire in the process too. Julie had seen him before, when she was a little girl, but she never had the pleasure of meeting him. She would make it a priority this evening. Bonus points if it irritated everyone.

Flouncing towards the door, she snatched her purse from the top of a set of drawers, exiting her room in a flurry of silks. Julie's heels clicked noisily against the marble as she stomped into the living room, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at her father. Styver, who was standing next to him, leered at her, his eyes raking over her body as she leaned against the front door. She shot him a look of disgust and made a noise of impatience as John took his time, fastening his cufflinks with a smug smile on his face.

"Julie, come here." John commanded, beckoning her forward as he motioned for Styver to hand him the manila folder that he was holding.

Julie approached him hesitantly, watching him with suspicion as she eye'd the folder in his hands. When she was standing next to him, John opened the folder, revealing a record of some kind. A black and white photo of a woman with dark hair was in the corner. She had an angular face, full lips and dark eyes. The name next to her photo read 'Selina Kyle.' in capital letters. Under that listed her stats and misdemeanors. Miss Kyle had quite a long list of misdeeds over the past few years.

Julie looked up at her father, questioningly "What about her?"

"Selina is going to be at this party doing some work for me. I want you to see that she does what she says she will." John said, pulling out a small pile of other pictures, handing them to his daughter. "Be as discreet as possible, she won't like being spied on. That bitch has quite a temper." He snorted.

Julie gave him a dark look, flipping through the pictures as she said "And if I don't, then what?"

"Than you and your brother are sleeping on the sidewalk tonight!" he said cheerfully, snatching the pictures and the file back, patting her on the shoulder. She stared blankly, open-mouthed at his retreating back, gaping like a fish before she collected herself, hurrying after him with a look of purest loathing.

Miles was standing off to the side of the room, his arms folded over his chest. A black button down dress shirt and black slacks adorned his body. Julie frowned at him questioningly. Once upon a time he wouldn't have been caught dead in such clothes if he was not at some sort of special event. Now he wore them with ease, along with a touch of arrogance. She had spent the evening in deep thought, wondering what had happened while she was away that would change him so much. No answers came to mind.

Nodding to her sister with a blank expression, he turned and left the room, leaving Julie to sprint after her father and Stryver, whom were already tucked inside the golden elevator.

The trio descended in the shining elevator to the garage, standing in silence. Julie felt Styvers eyes on her from behind like something physical. Her muscles tensed and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and sock him in the face. She had dealt with his lewdness and stalking since she had turned fifteen. Julie felt lucky that she was able to protect herself, or she would have a real problem on her hands.

Her lips were pursed at the elevator doors slid open with a merry ding, revealing the parking lot beyond. The three walked towards a black Lincoln and climbed inside, Stryver holding the door open for the two Daggett's. Julie hunched herself as far into the corner as she possibly could, not watching to be in physical contact with either her father, or his assistant.

As John motioned at the driver of the car to go, Julie slipped her iPod from her clutch, sticking a pair of earbuds into her ears to drown out the resounding silence that filled the car. She spent the next thirty minutes of the car ride in an almost trance like state, her mind completely focused on the music. Her gaze never wavered as she stared out of the window, watching the city meld into trees. Wayne Manor was quite secluded. Julie couldn't see the lights from the distant city anymore. It was clear that the Wayne family liked the solitude. Not that they could be blamed, especially with a city like Gotham.

The winding driveway lead them up to the front of the manor, parked cars lined the parking lot, suited drivers standing outside of their vehicles with cigarettes as they chatting with each other. The Lincoln slid to a smooth stop in front of a walkway that wrapped around the manor and the three climbed out of the car. Julie adjusted her dress, shoulders hunched as she sulked after the two men that had already started off down the path, her heels clicking with each step. There were small lights along the ground illuminating the walkway before her, as well as as lanterns that hung above. The dim lights picked up the the slight shimmer that was shot through her skirts, making them sparkle around her legs as she walked.

The hum of voices was growing louder now and she could make out the top of a white tent not too far away. Scrunching up her face, she let it relax into charming smile, releasing a huge breath and unclenching her fists. Since she would be avoiding the festivities, she would be a gem to anyone she came in contact with. Her false sweetness usually got Julie her way, which would make it easier for her to wander around Wayne Manor undetected as well as spy on Ms. Selina Kyle.

She watched the socialites mill about the garden area, waltzing a few paces behind the two men in front of her. Daggett and Stryver were immediately welcomed with open arms into a conversation with a group of men. Julie hurriedly slipped past them, meandering towards a large buffet full of food and drinks. She eyed the surrounding carefully, taking in each face that past her. She saw Mayor Garcia laughing with one of the congressmen. Commissioner Gordon was slinking along the outer edge of the crowds of people, drink in hand as he looked over the papers he was holding. Julie was bored already and quickly sprung forward to snatch up a drink and a shrimp ball from the table, turning once again to observe the crowd.

As horrible as she thought Gotham's socialites and politicians were, Julie found them fascinating. She loved to watch people, to see how they lived and interacted, even if she was disgusted by what she saw. The indulgence and smugness that oozed from her surroundings made the seafood hard to swallow. It was no surprise Wayne was hidden away in his huge house. She didn't blame him one bit. Unless the stories she'd heard about him were true. That he just didn't care. Julie was hard put to believe anything her father said about anyone though. Her gaze flickered up towards the ceiling of the tent. Crystal chandeliers... In a tent... Really? She masked her disgust with a quick drink from her champagne flute.

She watched the mayor climb up to a podium between two pictures of Harvey Dent, setting his drink down before smiling around at the gathered crowd. The gentle hum of music died down, as did the voices as they turned their attention onto the mayor. Julie covered a yawn as he started to speak, talking about the rise of Gotham, the heroics of Harvey and the treachery of Batman. All the things she had heard every year for the past eight of them. She took a larger gulp of her champagne, looking around.

There were several people besides herself that were not paying attention. The deputy commissioner Foaly, one of the congressman and James Gordon himself. Foaly and the congressman were speaking idly out of the corners of their mouths as Gordon slowly started to approach the podium, a round of gentle applause accompanying him. Her father was standing off to the side of the two men, drink in hand. He was eying a woman in a black dress with white frills around the neck and a tiny apron around her waist, obviously a waitress or a maid. Just as she was about to roll her eyes in disgust, she caught the angular face, full red lips and dark hair. John caught her eye, giving her a significant look as the woman offered the congressman food. So that was Selina Kyle. She was good, very good. She blended in well, her demeanor meek as she nervously offered all of the higher ups food.

She watched the woman slowly work her way through the crowd, setting the silver platter onto a table before hurrying up to the manor. With another look from her father, Julie rolled her eyes with a huffy sigh and traipsed after the woman. Walking inside the large manor. There were more people inside, mingling with drinks in their hands, conversing in various corners of the room. Her eyes followed Selina as she walked down a hallway off to the side, disappearing into what could only be the kitchen, judging by the noises that came from it. Julie leaned against a wall in boredom, waiting for her to reappear again, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Her feet started to hurt after awhile, her shoes pinches her toes, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Clearly Selina's waitress duties were not yet over. She let out another grumpy sigh, slipping her shoes off and looking around the room surreptitiously. The surrounding people were too deeply immersed in their conversations to notice as she slowly making her way up the marble staircase, champagne flute and stiletto's in hand._ 'Where should I start my exploration?' _she thought, a mischievous smirk tugging at her full lips. Closing her eyes, she held out her arm, pointing her finger in front of her. Spinning in a few circles until she was dizzy, she halted, her index finger pointed down a hallway to her right, towards the east wing. She would just have to lie to her father and tell him Selina did whatever it was he had asked her to do. Julie refused to wait around all evening when she could be starting her explorations.

The halls she ventured down were in deep shadows. Not all of the lamps that lit them turned on. Only the glow from the moon outside illuminated several of the corridors, making them appear eery. Her bare feet slapped against the cool marble, echoing around the stark hallway.

Julie thought the manor was cold, figuratively and literally. The high walls were covered only with classical paintings of landscapes as well as a few abstract pieces. Nothing that made the place feel remotely like a home though. It could have been a model home for all it was worth. The small jolt of pain and sympathy she felt almost made her stop in her tracks. Bruce Wayne was a very lonely man.

She knew the original mansion had burned down years ago. Julie wondered the previous building had felt less empty than this, surely will all of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne's possessions it mustn't have? She wondered if it had been a relief to be able to start over though. As heartbreaking at the thought of losing all the relics of the past must have been, growing up in a tomb, being haunted by each painful memories or your deceased loved ones sounded much harder in Julie's humble opinion.

Entering a small parlor, she approached the first door in front of her, finding it locked tight. The girl frowned, backing away from the door to gauge her other options. There was another door to her right, she held her breath as she reached out to turn the handle, grinning as it slid easily open. A small office lay beyond. It didn't look the slightest bit personal either. No laptop, books or mug full of fountain pens littered the top of the desk. It was completely untouched. Julie continued on, glancing between a second oak door and a glass one that lead out onto a veranda. Julie decided on some fresh air, wondering what the view from up there would be like.

The brunette was pleased that this door was unlocked as well, carefully opening it and slipping out into the cool night air, her shoes and champagne still clutched in her thin hands. She took a deep breath, a light gust of wind rippling the skirt of her dress as she walked towards the stone railing. She could see the entire gathering below and heard the tail end of the Mayor's speech as the crowd broke into applause. Julie watched Commissioner Gordon ease his way up to the podium where the Garcia had stood before, still nervously clutching his speech in his hands.

She hung lazily over the railing, swirling her golden drink around in the crystal glass absently, feeling bored as the mans voice carried up to her. Her gaze flicked from the people below, to the view that was spread out before her. She could see Gotham's lights from beyond the large trees, twinkling in the distance, all of it's noise silent all the way out here. It was almost pretty.

You could see more stars from up here too. That was another thing Julie loathed about the city. There were no stars above Gotham. Only a void of blackness that stretched as far as her eyes could see. The glaring lights drowned them. Her school in Sweden was secluded in a beautiful woodland area. Miles away from the cities. The stars drowned all of the darkness there.

"Hopefully Mr. Gordon won't bloviate as much as the the mayor. It gets quite boring, don't you think?" Julie almost screamed, startled from her thoughts as she spun on her heel, eyes wide with shock. A shadowy figure hobbled towards her, leaning on a cain, a robe billowing out from behind him. He was at least a foot taller than she, even hunched over as he was.

"You must be Mister Wayne." Julie said, trying to keep her voice as even as her heart beat frantically in her chest. When he came closer, she could make out his face. He looked tired, grievously so. Deep lines etched into his face, making him appear older than he was.

"I am indeed." He said, coming up to stand beside her, looking out at the crowded lawn as well "And who might you be? You do realize this part of the house is off limits to guests..."

"Julie Daggett." She replied brightly, turning around once more, taking a sip of her drink "I know, I just like to explore. Are you going to throw me out?" Julie smirked, sending him a teasing, sidelong glance.

"Ahh, John Daggett's daughter! How delightful. Has he sent you to spy on the poor reclusive billionaire?" Bruce laughed softly, though the humor did not meet his brown eyes "Adventurous little thing, aren't you? I wouldn't dream of it. That dress is far too pretty to ruin by throwing you out. Although, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave soon."

Julie nodded with understanding "Sorry for invading your privacy. I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't think I'd see you around here and I just wanted to look at the rest of the house. It's quite lovely." She murmured, watching Gordon slip his papers into his jacket, changing tack entirely. The girl raised a brow in curiosity. How very interesting!

Julie could see a smirk on his lips, hidden by facial hair as he scoffed lightly "Sorry indeed. What were you really doing up here, now?" He was good, he was very good Julie had to give him that. He could see through the facade she had slipped on this evening like it wasn't even there. Granted he had probably seen more fakes in his life than the average person, being one of the richest men in the world.

The girl chose to ignore him, turning her attention back to the end of the Commissioner's speech "I wonder what the truth is." She said aloud, her voice soft as she glanced at Bruce, who was also looking down at the man below, his expression thoughtful.

The man shrugged his shoulders "Probably nothing that needed to be said. At least not yet..." Julie scrutinized his mysterious expression. He looked almost guarded now. Well, more guarded than he had been previously. Her curiosity was piqued and she wanted to continue to speak to him, but new her welcome was wearing thin.

"That was a good speech." She said as Gordon walked briskly away from the podium "Just like the last seven he's given." Bruce chuckled, eying the drink in her thin fingers.

"Yes, it was. Are you even old enough to be drinking that?" His voice had taking on a stern, yet teasing edge as he reached forward to take the flute from her, examining its contents before drinking the rest. Julie's lower lip came out in a pout as she glared at him. "Nope, but that never stopped me, or anyone else before." Bruce gave her a disapproving look, setting the glass down on the stone railing.

"What do you think about all of this?" He asked, motioning down towards the people below "Harvey Dent, the Batman..."

Julie shrugged "I don't really have an opinion, sir. I was just a little girl when all of this shi- excuse me, all of these things went down..."

Bruce smiled kindly, the teasing in his voice still present as he said "Age never stopped anyone from having an opinion before. I know you have one, the sassier the mouth, the stronger the opinion, I believe."

She grinned at him, rolling her eyes up to the sky "I think it's good. What Harvey did, though I'm sad about the Batman. I never thought he'd be a killer... I think there had to be some sort of misunderstanding there, you know? I mean, Batman had been cleaning up the city just the same as Dent. Why would he kill him out of the blue? It doesn't make sense to me."

Bruce was resting his chin in his palm, leaning against the railing as he watched her thoughtfully "You're a very smart girl." He said eventually, after several minutes of silence. He straightened, gripping his cane, his small smile still in place as he beckoned her forward, holding out his arm. Julie took it with a theatrical flourish, making Bruce chuckle once more as he lead her off the veranda.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Julie said with a charming smile, fluttering her lashes as he lead her through a hallway, towards another marble staircase. He stopped half way down another hall, informing her that the ground floor was just to her left and he would not be accompanying her. Ever the gentleman, he leaned down and kissed her hand with a wink, hobbling back up the hallway and out of sight.

If Julie hadn't been repulsed by her fathers actions before, she certainly was now. In the short while she had been in the company of Bruce Wayne, she had not found a thing wrong with him. He was nothing like her father had described and thought he was quite charming, even if he had stolen her drink from her. Her father was corrupted by money, it was clear Bruce was not. He had seemed humble, normal. Not a trace of arrogance on him. He was a good person, he didn't deserve whatever it was John was planning for him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft click of heels on the marble staircase. Julie quickly ducked off to the side, hidden by thick drapes over a set of windows. She peeked out carefully from behind the curtains, watching as Selina Kyle strutted down the hall, a tray in her hands. It was clear she was off to feed Bruce. Julie didn't know what else her father wanted her to do, she wasn't about to amble through the house and get caught once more. Mr. Wayne might not be as forgiving this time.

She slowly crept out from behind the curtains, once Selina's footsteps had died away. Trotting down the stairs, she halted at the bottom. There stood her father, accompanied by an elderly man and a woman. The three turned to look at her as she hovered awkwardly on the bottom step, her hand still on the railing "Hi!" She trilled awkwardly. The older man gave her a look of disapproval before turning to the woman to say "I'm sorry, Ms. Tate." in an accented voice before shuffling away, leaving the three alone.

Julie hung back, slipping her shoes on once more as she listened to the conversation between her father and 'Ms. Tate' smirking slightly as she reprimanded her father. She liked this woman very much already. John's lips tightened in anger as he quickly motioned for Julie to come forward, forcing his smile back into place through his irritation. He cleared his throat "Miranda, this is my daughter. Julie. Sweetheart, this is Miranda Tate."

The girl gave the woman a genuine smile, reaching out to shake her hand "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Tate." She was taller than Julie, by a few inches. Her dark hair curled around her neck and her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. They sparkled when she smiled down at her.

"Hello, Julie." Her voice was a heavily accented purr. Julie couldn't place it exactly though, European perhaps? Or maybe Middle eastern? Either way it was lovely "Please, Call me Miranda, sweet one. I was unfortunately just about to leave, since I am unable to see Mr. Wayne. It was lovely to meet you." With that, she turned on her heel, sending her father a small smile and a look of barely concealed contempt as she meandered off down the hall.

"I like her!" Julie chirped, beaming at John who was scowling after the woman, mumbling insults under his breath. He shot his daughter a harsh glare, turning on his heel to storm down the room towards Stryver.

"We're leaving, go to the car." He snapped over his shoulder. Julie grinned happily, bouncing down the hall in Miranda's footsteps. Her night had been a success. She had explored the manor, met Bruce Wayne AND irritated her father. Her heels clicked loudly against the floor as she all but ran out of the manor, glad to be leaving at last. As fun as her adventures had been, she hadn't wanted to be there in the first place.

When her feet met the stone walkway outside, she made it ten paces before a hand grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back against the side of the house. Julie let out a tiny shriek that was stifled instantly by a hand. Long, slender fingers gripped her jaw, turning it from side to side as a feminine voice drawled in her ear "Well well well, Daggett brought his precious little girl to spy on me. How rude." Julie squinted through the darkness, making out the sharp features of Ms. Kyle.

The woman pressed herself closer, moving her face down to her ear "If you're going to follow someone, little mouse. I suggest you work on your technique. Yours is a little sloppy, I spotted you in an instant." Julie struggled a bit in the woman's grasp, but her grip was strong. Selina hushed the girl, tapping a long finger against Julie's lips "Now now, calm down. I'll let you go in a minute. I just want to get my point across..."

The girl stood stock still, lips pursed as she hissed "And what might that be, Ms. Kyle?"

"Stay. out. of. my. way." Selina said, her voice soft and deadly, her grip tightening "Go back and tell your daddy that he'll get what he wants and that he's very lucky too, your interference could have blown the whole thing."

Julie let out a small snort of disbelief "What did I do? I was just hanging around."

Selina released her face, taking a small step back. Julie rubbed her jaw tenderly. The woman sure had claws... "Your presence could have alerted... certain people." She growled. Julie's mind flashed to Bruce, than back to Selina. Could she have been caught too? Bruce had just disappeared back upstairs a few moments before Selina. Oops. She hoped he wouldn't think that she had been a distraction, whilst the woman in front of her did whatever John had asked of her.

"Tell your father I'll be waiting with his goods at Tony's, the bar in the Narrows." Selina took a step back, reaching up to pet Julie's face with a smirk "Stay out of trouble, little mouse, and work on being as small and quiet as possible. It'll come in handy in the future." The woman was out of site before Julie could blink, striding purposefully off across the lawn, ripping the white cuffs and collar away from her black dress.

Julie stared at her open mouthed as she crawled into a car, watching as it sped off down the driveway "Well, that was interesting..." Adjusting her dress she emerged from the shadows, her pace even and slower than before as she rubbed her sore jaw. Selina Kyle was certainly interesting. Julie wanted to know what it was her father wanted from Wayne and why Ms Kyle was the only one that could get it for him. Her head was buzzing with so many questions she was in front of the black Lincoln in moments, sliding inside without a word to her father or Stryver, whom were already seated inside.

"Selina wants you to meet her at Tony's in the Narrows. She say's she has what you want." Julie said distractedly as the Lincoln took off down the narrow driveway. John grinned happily, it was not a pleasant sight. Whatever made her father happy was usually something that would make someone else very sad.

"Excellent!" He said jovially, rubbing his hands together with delight "Bane will be pleased." Julie raised an eyebrow in a silent question, but John ignored her, pulling out his cellphone to make a call.

If Julie didn't get answers to her growing list if inquiries soon, she felt like she would explode.


End file.
